Jozef Dumoulin
| jaren-actief = 1996 - heden | genre = Jazz | label = ARS Entertainment | website = http://www.jozefdumoulin.com/ | imdb = nm4605972 }} Jozef Dumoulin,(Geboren in Izegem, 27 April 1976), maar sedert zijn geboorte opgegroeid in Ingelmunster is een Belgische muzikant uit West-Vlaanderen. Hij wordt beschreven als "één van de meest inventieve pianospelers", "een cultmuzikant"Artikel Jazz Lab Series "VVG trio feat. Magic Malik & Jozef Dumoulin", "toetsenist en Fender Rhodes-wizard"Artikel Brussel Nieuws Steven "Delannoye New York Trio feat. Jozef Dumoulin", maar vooral "een fender Rhodes specialist". Biografie Jozef is opgegroeid in Ingelmunster, een landelijke gemeente aan de Mandel midden West-Vlaanderen. Jozef Dumoulin komt uit een grote muzikale, maar traditionele katholieke familie, als achtste uit een gezin met 12 kinderen Artikel LeJSD met Jozef Dumoulin. Ieder kind kreeg de muziek mee met de paplepel ingelepeld. Wat er voor zorgde dat hij reeds op zeer jonge leeftijd tot muziek aangetrokken was. Hij volgde als jonge knaap ook de opleidingen in de lokale muziekschool voor piano, orgel, klavichord, euphonium, harmonie en een stukje drums. Omstreeks zijn 16de leerde hij Jazz kennen, waarna hij in de lokale bibliotheek uren spendeerde om deze muziekvorm beter te leren kennen. Na het middelbaar onderwijs studeerde hij twee jaar psychology. In 1994 koos hij er toch voor om naar het Conservatorium van Brussel af te zakken waar hij les kreeg van Diederik Wissels en Nathalie Loriers. IN 1997 studeerde hij ook twee jaar naar De muziekhogeschool van Keulen waar hij de lessen volgde met John Taylor. In 1999 keerde hij nar België terug, waar hij in 2000 de "Prix de la fondation artistique Mathilde E. Horlait-Dapsens"Archief"26th International Guitar Festival Fribourg" in ontvangst mocht nemen. Muzikaal heeft hij veel vingers in heel wat stukken. In de eerste plaats speelde hij piano, een instrument dat hij nog steeds koestert. Zoals in zijn eerste band van 1996 tot 2002 met zangeres Barbara Wiernik, op de CD "Eclipse" (Mogno 2001). Tegelijkertijd ontwikkelde hij zijn eigen unieke geluid op de Fender Rhodes, en combineerde dit met de elektronica. In deze combinatie was hij een graag geziene gastmuzikant bij heel wat bestaande groepen (zoals the Magic Malik Orchestra, Reggie Washington Trio Tree, Octurn, Dre Pallemaerts groep, Othin Spake, Benzine, Narcissus Quartet, ...). Steeds vond hij nog voldoende tijd om zich te engageren in samenspel bij onder andere het Brussels Jazz Orchestra, Toots Thielemans, Aka Moon, Belmondo brothers, David Lynx, ... . Hij stond ook op het podium en deed opnames samen met Mark Turner, Bill Carothers, Michael Brecker, Dave Liebman, Jaime Torres, Sekouba Traore, Skoota Warner, Trevor Dunn, Daniel Humair, Hilmar Jensson, Andrew D'Angelo, Joseph Bowie, Nelson Veras, Marc Ducret, Ronny Jordan, Robin McKelle and T.N. Seshagopalan, Kartet, Soo Bin Park, Rick Margitza, ... In 2006, verhuisde Jozef Dumoulin naar Parijs, meer bepaald Saint-Denis waar hij onderdak kreeg van een collega bassist. Daar was hij snel actief en snel geïnteresseerd in het ontwikkelen van zijn eigen muziek. Zijn eigen stijl en geluid als basis, bracht hij volledig verwerkt met zijn eigen interpretatie tot heel wat muzikale stijlen met zo veel mogelijk verschillende bands. Hij bracht drie cd's uit onder het Bee Jazz label: “Trees are always right” met de Belgische band Lidlboj, en “Rainbow Body” met zijn trio, samengesteld met Eric Thielemans op drums en Trevor Dunn op bass. "A Fender Rhodes solo"-album is zijn laatste solo-project, uitgebracht in April 2014, wat ook de eerste solo-Rhodes album ooit is geweest in de muziekgeschiedenisRecensie JAZZENZO Jazz Magazine. Andere persoonlijke projecten, inclusief 2 duo's waarvan één met zangeres Lynn Cassiers en een ander met guitarist Nelson Veras behoorden ook tot zijn oeuvre. Daarnaast Co-componeerde hij de muziek voor een quartet-cd met saxophonist Jerôme Sabbagh en ook voor een dubbel-cd met de Belgische M-base/Messiaen cult-band Octurn. Hij componeerde ook reeds muziek voor verschillende films, trad reeds op over de ganse wereld, en is reeds in meer dan 50 albums te horen als mede-muzikant. Discografie Als Frontman * Jozef Dumoulin, Rainbow Body, 2011, Bee Jazz, BEE048Discografie van Jozef Dumoulin * Jozef Dumoulin, Trees Are Always Right, 2009, Bee Jazz, BEE036 * Jozef Dumoulin, A Fender Rhodes solo, 2014, Bee Jazzn BEE065 Als Mede-componist / Bandlid * Barbara Wiernik & Jozef Dumoulin, Éclipse, 2001, Mogno Music * Octurn, 7 Eyes, 2009 Als Mede-muzikant * Magic Malik, Short Cuts, 2011, Bee Jazz * Narcissus, n°2, 2010, Werf * Nicolas Kummet Voices, One, 2010, Prova * Franck Vaillant, Magnetic Benzine, 2010, Melisse * Print & Friends, Around K, 2009, Kizmiaz Records * Magic Malik Orchestra, Bingo, 2009, Odduara * Christophe Wallemme, Start "So Many Ways...", 2008, Bee Jazz * Othin Spake, Child Of Deception And Skill, 2008, RAT Records * Maak's Spirit, Stroke, 2008, Nefertiti * Franck Vaillant & Benzine, Spirea, 2008, Yolk * Magic Malik Orchestra, Saoule, 2008, Label Bleu * Magic Malik, Minimo Garay, Jaime Torres, Atliplano, 2008, Accords Croisés * Octurn / Magic Malik, XPS Live, 2007, Octurn * Dré Pallemaerts, Pan Harmonie, 2007, B Flat * Pierre Van Dormael / Octurn, North Country Suite, 2007, Werf * Vansina / Gudmusson / Verbruggen, Tokyo Quantize, 2007, RAT Records * Maak's Spirit, 5'', 2006, Werf * Othin Spake, ''The Ankh, 2006, RAT Records * Octurn, 21 Emanations, 2006, Yolk * VVG Trio, In Orbit, 2006, RAT Records * Pieter de Mast, Windstreken, 2006, Orgelpark * Tamassenko, La Danse des Komnous, 2006, Tomassenko Production * Traveling Light Piano Trio, Terra Firma, 2005, Trytone * Erwin Vann, Let's Called Ed, 2005, Homplayer * Marco Locurcio, Jama, 2003, Lyrae Records * Zapp String Quartet, Chamber Grooves, 2003, Trytone * Bhedam, Rickshaw Case, 2002, Trytone * Erick de Armas, Alivio Y Recuerdo, 2002, Iris Musics * Mattis, Heap Of Comfort, 2002, Lyrae Records * Fabien Degryse, Jazz, 2001, AZ Production * Marco Locurcio, Giulia Is Asleep, 2001, Lyrae Records Weblinks * website van Jozef Dumoulin * Facebook van Jozef Dumoulin * [http://www.jazzinbelgium.com/musician/jozef.dumoulin/action=home Jozef Dumoulin op de Website Jazz in Belgium] * Jozef Dumoulin op de website van Label "BEE JAZZ" * Joze Dumoulin op de website van "Cobra" * "youtube" Jozef Dumoulin Solo at Vic Festival * "Draai om je Oren" interview met Jozef Dumoulin Referenties